


Pining For A Prince

by Writinginstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Keith is unexpectedly great with kids, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), disneyland au, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: The Voltron gang all work at Disneyland. Lance and Keith are their usual, pining, oblivious selves only in this reality they're Disney Princes.Summaries are not my forte but its basically a load of pining and eventual fluff with my two favourite boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Character list:  
> Keith: Prince Eric  
> Lance: Prince Naveen  
> Matt: Peter Pan  
> Pidge: Tinkerbell  
> Allura: Tiana  
> Adam: Prince Phillip  
> Shay: Snow White  
> Romelle: Rapunzel  
> James Griffin: Flynn  
> Nadia Rizavi: Jasmine  
> Nyma: Aurora  
> Ezor: Ariel  
> Hunk, Shiro, and Coran also work at the park but not as characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have giant crushes on each other and they're both pining so hard it's painful.

Keith wiped the excess sweat from his brow as the little girl and her family walked away. He was boiling alive in the early-afternoon Californian sun but seeing the smiles he put on the faces of the little kids who came up to him made it all worth it. Contrary to popular belief, Keith actually wasn't as shy or brooding as most people assumed, he just naturally gave off a loner vibe in everyday life. He was great with kids and he loved being able to make others smile, his job at disneyland was a dream.

A soft gasp met his ears and he turned towards the sound, finding a young girl with bright red hair tugging on her mother's arm not far away.

“Mummy! Mummy! It's Prince Eric, I have to meet him!”

“Okay darling, go ahead.” The girl squealed with delight and ran towards him as her mother followed at a more leisurely pace.

“Ariel! Could it be? I've been looking everywhere for you!” Keith expertly feigned his character's surprise and joy at seeing ‘his princess’, his reaction making her giggle, the sound purer than anything he'd ever heard.

“Noo-o-ooo-oo,” her laughter broke up the drawn-out sound into more syllables than it should have been as she shook her head, “I'm not Ariel, she's my favourite princess though!” Keith gave her a thoughtful look as he crouched down to her level.

“Are you sure? You look just like her!” The girl giggled and blushed some more. “If you're really not Ariel then what's your name little princess?”

“Esme, but I'm not a princess, Prince Eric.”

“Esme, huh? Well that's kind of a pretty name. Princess Esme, it's an honour to meet you.” He stood and gave her a little bow before crouching down to talk to her again. After a few minutes she was ready to move on.

“Can I get picture please?” She asked before leaving.

“Of course princess!”

The girl's mother took out her phone and Keith posed with the girl for a couple of photos before also signing her autograph book. He promised to tell Ariel all about her before she met her later and the girl walked away with a grin wide enough to split her own face in two.

“Well who knew Mr brooding could be so charming? I may just swoon.” The teasing voice of Matt, or as he was known to park guests - Peter Pan, came from right behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked around quickly, seeing that the immediate area was mostly clear.

“Jesus, Matt! Warn a guy next time.”

“I'd say sorry if I was.”

“I appreciate that. And obviously I can be charming, I had to be to get the job. It remains a mystery how a menace like you managed to get cast though.” He smirked at his friend who just shrugged and grinned back as they both headed towards a cast member-only area for a break.

“Why do you think I got Peter Pan?”

“How's it going with your sister as your new Tink?”

“She's doing good so far, definitely has the mischievous persona down, and she's warming up to all the meeting and greeting.”

“That's good to hear. Honestly I was surprised when she told us the news, I always thought she hated kids.”

“She doesn't really, she's not a fan of the idea of having them but she's pretty good with them when she tries.” Matt shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water, downing the whole thing before reaching for another as Keith did the same. He almost choked on it a second later as a voice he'd recognise anywhere reached him.

“Keith! Matt! What's up guys?” Lance. Neither he nor Matt could reply immediately, Keith too busy choking and Matt laughing at him. “You okay buddy?” Lance came over to him and clapped a hand between his shoulders in an attempt to help.

“Yeah...I'm good.” He managed to splutter out and Matt finally managed to stop laughing.

“Great. Well, I've gotta get back out there, Allura's waiting on me. I'll see you both before the parade!” Lance disappeared almost as quickly as he'd arrived and Keith was left staring at the space he'd occupied just moments ago. His brain struggled to catch up with the swiftness of the interaction as it continued to fixate on where Lance's hand had rested on his back.

“If you don't stop with the dewy-eyed schoolgirl look in the next five seconds I'm telling everyone about your crush on Lance.” Matt threatened after spending a good 30 seconds waiting for Keith to snap out of it. The threat had the desired effect and Keith whipped his head round with a glare so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

“I will kill you if you even think about it, Holt.”

“I'd like to see you try.” It was an empty challenge, they both knew Keith would easily beat Matt in a fight but they also knew Keith would never hurt a friend. “But seriously, you should ask him out anyway.”

“Not unless you stop making heart eyes at the girl from the gift shop and actually talk to her.”

“Hey! I'll make a move eventually.”

“We all know that's not true, Matt.” A new voice joined their conversation.

“Shut up Shiro, you don't get to judge when it took you 3 years to ask Adam on a date.”

“Touché. You're still hopeless though.” He grinned as Matt scowled and Keith gave him a high five, glad to have someone on his side.

“Not as hopeless as your brother - the Prince of pining.”

“True, it must run in the family.” Keith shot his brother a betrayed look.

“Et tu, Brute?”

“Keith, you've had this crush on Lance since your sophomore year and you barely ever even talk to the guy, you brought the teasing on yourself.”

“Don't you have work to be doing?” Keith's voice was almost a growl, siblings really were the worst sometimes.

“Nope, I'm on a break. I've got a full 20 minutes to irritate my little brother.” He grinned the kind of grin which strikes pure fear into the heart of a younger sibling for it promises the kind of mischief and evil only an older sibling has the power to rain down on them. Keith, all too aware of the depths to which he and Shiro would go, wisely decided to make a swift exit at the sight of it. Yeah, he still had about 10 minutes of his break left but he decided just to take some extra time before the parade. No way was he going to suffer through Shiro's teasing if there was another choice.

“Well in that case I'm going back out. See you later guys.”

“Later Keith!” Matt called after him as he practically jogged away.

“You can't escape this forever Keith! I'm going to tease the shit out of you back home!” Shiro's not-quite-farewell earned him the middle finger from Keith and his answering laugh seemed to follow Keith even after he was well out of earshot. Brothers really were hell.

 

An hour after his brief encounter with Keith, Lance's hand was still tingling as if some of Keith's very essence still clung to it and the constant reminder was only prolonging his internal freak out. He spun Allura with practiced grace as they performed together for a small crowd in New Orleans Square but even the feeling of her hand in his couldn't rid him of the memory of how it had felt to touch Keith.

Finally their dance came to an end and Lance spent a few minutes talking to the kids and taking photos alongside Allura before they headed off to get ready for the afternoon parade. He couldn't keep the grin off his face or the spring from his step as they walked over to where the rest of the cast members gathered, so excited to get to see Keith again. However briefly that may be. The boy was beautiful, Lance was unafraid the admit that, especially in his Prince get-up, and even just a glimpse of his smile could make Lance's heartbeat go wild.

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly when he'd started developing a crush, certainly it was back in high school sometime. Back when Keith had been little more than a brooding shadow at the back of his classes, an enigma that Lance had spent far too much time trying to figure out instead of focusing on his studies. Knowing it was hopeless though, he'd buried that crush deep down for a long time and moved on, that was, until they'd both gotten cast as princes at Disneyland and Lance had found himself falling all over again.

It had been a shock, if he was honest, that not only had Keith auditioned ( _Keith!_ brooding, slightly menacing Keith _wanted_ a job at _Disneyland!_ ), but he'd actually got the job. Knowing what the job entailed meant re-evaluating everything he'd thought he knew about Keith and, with this new perspective on the guy, Lance knew he was screwed. And that was before he'd seen him in costume!

“Someone's excited to see his Prince Charming it seems.” Allura's smirk was clear in her voice and Lance didn't even bother to turn his head to see it.

“He's Prince Eric, not Prince Charming. Wrong movie Allura.” He replied without thinking and it took a few seconds for him to realise his mistake. “Shit.”

He could feel the triumph radiating from the girl beside him and wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up right there. Allura loved nothing more than to tease him and he'd just handed her all the ammunition she needed to make his life hell for at least a couple of months.

“Oh my god! You _finally_ admitted it Lance! I finally got you!” She bounced along beside him and clapped gleefully. “Oh this is _perfect!”_

“Allura, I swear if you breathe a word to anyone else I will stop helping you with Romelle.” He didn't particularly like having to use that threat, he wanted Allura and Romelle to get together as much as anyone, but desperate times call for desperate measures. She pouted at that but agreed.

“Fine, I won't say anything but nothing you can do is going to stop the teasing. And I am _sooo_ helping you get him, it's now my mission in life.”

“You're a nightmare.” He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation but his voice was fond.

“Yep, but that's why you love me...almost as much as you love Keith.” She grinned and ran ahead to join the rest of their friends before Lance had a chance to retaliate and he sighed once again before walking over at a more leisurely pace.

“Lance!” Matt and Pidge yelled in sync, identical mischievous smiles on both their faces as they waved him over. He didn't trust those smiles one bit.

“Hey guys, how's it going?” He asked, somehow managing to keep his suspicion out of his voice and off his face.

“Oh same as ever, just now with the added entertainment from my darling sister.” Matt pulled said sister into a side hug which looked to be crushing the smaller girl.

“Fuck off Matt.”

“Language Pidgey! This is Disney, no swearing allowed!” Lance gave her the disappointed parent look and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“You can fuck off as well.” The two boys just sighed.

“You really are a delight to be around you know?”

“I try.” Her smile was falsely sweet as she batted her eyelashes before something behind Lance caught her eye. He watched with growing dread as that smile turned downright wicked and spun around to see what caused it. His stomach dropped as he saw Keith and Ezor a few feet away, deep in conversation, whatever Pidge had in mind was not going to end well for him.

“Keith! Dude come over here!” Keith looked over at the shout and Lance saw his face twisting with some sort of emotion he couldn't decipher as he saw the three of them. Ezor, however, looked knowingly between them and smirked before dragging over a reluctant Keith.

“Fancy seeing you here,” She said by way of greeting, still with that oddly knowing look.

“Considering it's their job as well as ours, that shouldn't be so surprising.” Keith helpfully pointed out.

“You're no fun.”

“Leave him alone, it's not his fault he's intrinsically grumpy.” Pidge finally managed to extract herself from Matt's hug in time to properly tease Keith.

“I hate all of you.”

“Liar.”

“Pidge, if you called me over just to be mean then I'm going. Maybe the princesses will be better company.” Lance felt himself wilt slightly at the prospect of Keith going, the break before the parade was one of the few times in the day he had a chance to have a proper conversation with him. Even when he could hardly manage to say a word, he could at least be in his presence and sometimes that was enough.

“Y'know, I expect they would be. YO ALLURA!” The heads of all the girls whipped around at the yell. “Bring your princess troupe over here, these guys are boring.”

“Coming!” She, Nadia, Romelle, Shay, and Nyma came to join them though the rest of the princesses elected not to, they'd never really gotten comfortable in this particular group of friends.

“What's up?” Nadia greeted them and Lance zoned out the conversation for a bit. Keith had shuffled closer to him to make room for the girls and he became uncomfortably aware of the heat radiating from him even through the heat of the day. He spent most of the next 10 minutes sneaking glances at Keith whenever there was no attention on him. He couldn't help it, whenever he was around him his gaze was drawn to the boy like a magnet and he was long passed trying to resist the pull.

“Alright, 5 minutes to show time, everyone in place!” Coran interrupted both Lance’s thoughts and the group’s conversation, all of them heading off to their respective floats. He chanced one last glance at Keith, only to find him already looking at him. Cheeks heating alarmingly, Lance whipped his head back round and boarded his float where Allura was waiting, a falsely innocent smile on her face as she pointedly didn’t look at him. It was a deliberate tactic to irritate him into talking to her and letting her tease him. He knew this but he still asked anyway.

“What’s that smile for.”

“Oh nothing, just planning you and Keith’s wedding, it’s going to be beautiful, a private beach ceremony at sunset, fireworks later, fairy lights everywhere, you two sneaking off to dance and kiss on the beach and under the stars during the reception. Shiro will be Keith’s best man, Hunk yours, your niece will be the cutest flower girl ever and Pidge, Romelle, Veronica and I can be your bridesmaids. You can do the bouquet throw and we'll all let Shay catch it and Hunk will be all flustered as it gives him the courage to finally propose to her. Everyone will be happy crying and we'll all eat too much and drink too much and we'll have the biggest party ever. No one will ever want it to end. It will be even better than Shiro and Adam’s.”

“Shiro hasn’t even proposed yet.”

“I know, but I have their wedding planned already as well. Yours will be better though.”

“I’m not marrying Keith, Allura, it’s just a crush. An unrequited one at that.”

“Sure it-” before she could finish their float started moving and they had to quickly get into character. It was hard for Lance to concentrate with Allura’s teases circling around his brain. He had to admit, she had planned his perfect wedding. Right down to his perfect groom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by some fan art on Tumblr which I will link when I figure out how to.
> 
> Also this is the first time I've ever written anything for Voltron so I hope I did okay. Comments and stuff are always appreciated! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to an adorable but loose-lipped little girl Keith is now burdened with the knowledge that Lance thinks he's pretty.

At the happiest place on Earth a new day brought with it a very tired and grumpy-looking group of 18-24 year-olds and one surprisingly chipper 20-year-old attempting to carry a frankly outrageous number of caffeinated drinks. That 20-year-old was of course Lance because apparently he was the only one who had anything close to a healthy sleep schedule.

“Morning everyone!” He greeted as he entered their favourite lounge area under the park.

“He brought coffee! Thank god, I think I might die without it!” Allura was the closest to being awake of them all and called out the second she saw him. Immediately he was charged by all his friends as they scrambled to get their caffeine fix.

“Alright guys, let me put these down and then you animals can kill each other for your coffee.” They backed off and gave him room to get to one of the tables but were back at it before he even had a chance to grab his own drink.

“Lance, sweetie, you are an angel. Thank you!” Allura pressed kiss to his cheek as she passed with Romelle who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

“Thanks doofus!” that was Pidge who was clearly so tired she hadn't noticed her costume wasn't on right and the sight made him chuckle a bit before a warm hand clapping him on the shoulder drew his focus. He turned his head and was met with a sleepy smile from Keith. It was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life and he felt his cheeks flush as it brought to mind a very vivid image of what it would be like to wake up to that every morning.

“Thanks man. And thanks for ordering it the way I like, Shiro always refuses to.” Another surprising thing Lance had learned about Keith was that instead of the expected bitter black coffee, he liked the most sickeningly sweet stuff Lance had ever tasted. It was honestly disgusting and he didn't understand how Keith could drink it like that but with his odd coffee taste, who was he to judge?

“No biggie, I know what you're all like without it.”

“I'd argue that we're a delight without the caffeine but I was about ready to kill someone just for a sip when you turned up.” The statement came from Nadia and knowing her as Lance did, he absolutely believed it.

“Looks like I got here just in time. You guys enjoy, I've gotta get changed.”

“Oh shit, me too!” Apparently Keith had only just realised he was still in his own sweatpants and t-shirt rather than his costume.

“You're  hopeless in the morning. C'mon dude, let's go. You too Matt, you've forgotten your tights.” Lance grabbed their hands and tugged them into the changing rooms, not thinking about the fact that he was about to see Keith in a state of semi-undress that his body likely couldn't actually handle.

It took him longer it should have to get in costume, his eyes frequently being drawn to to Keith. It wasn't his fault. Keith was really, _really_ hot. It's not like he hadn't known that before but suddenly being confronted with the reality of Keith's _abs-_ Lance's brain short-circuited.

“Hey Matt, come help me with this would you? Shiro normally does it for me.”

“Sorry, I've got coffee to drink and a little sister to annoy.” Matt, who had until then been doing absolutely nothing, flashed them both a cheeky grin and grabbed his untouched coffee before rushing towards the door. “I'm sure Lance would be happy to help though!” And then he was gone. Bastard.

“You mind?” Keith seemed unconcerned with Matt's sudden, odd behaviour and oblivious to Lance's internal struggle between wanting to be close to him and wanting to run away at the thought.

“...Uh, yeah okay.” He shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner and made quick work of sorting out the last of Keith's costume. He might have lingered, hands smoothing down some of the fabric for longer than was necessary, but he would deny it happened if Keith decided to call him out on it.

“Thanks.” Keith’s voice was unexpectedly quiet and strained and Lance flicked his eyes up in surprise, not having noticed just quite how close their faces were, breath mingling in the small gap between their lips. Lance was too startled to move away or in fact do anything but stare. He’d never been quite this close to Keith before and was caught in the violet of his eyes, even more beautiful up close, he could get lost in those eyes for days.

After a few more moments had passed and Lance had still failed to move or react in any way but staring in awe, Keith’s cheeks developed an adorable blush that he knew was going to be stuck in his mind all day. Keith cleared his throat and that finally broke his trance. He stepped back quickly, feeling his own cheeks heating up and praying that the older boy wouldn’t notice.

“Uh, yeah...no problem dude.” He flashed him a quick smile before hurrying to finish dressing himself, needing to not be alone with Keith any longer. Footsteps passed close behind him as Keith made his way to the door and Lance tried not to look at him, still feeling awkward. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally shut and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. Images of Keith’s soft smile, his cute blush, his beautiful eyes flashed before him and he groaned, scrubbing at his eyes to try and get rid of them. They wouldn’t go.

“Fuck,” he breathed out. It was going to be a tough day.

It only got worse a couple of hours later. A little after the park opened they were all still lingering near the castle meeting guests and taking photos. Normally by then many of them would have left, Lance and Allura off to New Orleans Square, Pidge to Pixie Hollow, the princesses to Fantasyland, Matt pretty much wherever he pleased, but they’d all got caught up by the sheer number of guests wanting to meet them today.

A cute little girl in a purple dress and mouse ears came up to him, eyes wide with the wonder he saw countless times a day.

“You’re prince Naveen.”

“I am little one, what can I do for you?”

“I wanted to tell you that you’re really pretty.”

“Why thank you, you’re very pretty too.” The little girl blushed and giggled at the compliment.

“But don’t you think Tiana is the most beautiful?” Her gaze strayed to where Allura was entertaining a family with 4 young children and Lance followed it. He knew what the girl meant, Allura was stunning. Movement behind her caught his eye as he watched and he flicked his focus to it, spotting Keith leading a girl of about 11 in a little dance, both of them smiling brightly. God it was adorable.

“You’re right, Tiana is very beautiful. You want to know a secret though?”

“Yes!” The girl’s smile widened further and she wiggled about in excitement.

“I think Prince Eric is really pretty too.” He whispered it to her and she giggled again before whispering back.

“Can I tell you a secret too?” He nodded. “I think he’s pretty too.” Lance grinned.

“I think you should tell him that. Just don’t tell him what I said. Pinky promise?” He held out his little finger and she wrapped her own around it.

“Pinky promise.”

“You know, I think Princess Tiana would like to meet you, we should go see her now, it looks like she’s free.” The little girl glanced over and sure enough the family previously occupying Allura were just getting ready to head off. Lance took her hand and walked the few feet between them and Allura.

“Princess, I’ve got someone for you to meet. She thinks you’re really pretty.” The little girl blushed but smiled anyway. They spent another minute or so talking with her and allowed her parents to take some photos before they each gave her a quick hug and she skipped away in the direction of Ezor and Keith. He looked over at said boy and felt his stomach flip. He really shouldn’t have mentioned thinking he was pretty but his mind had been occupied with him and it had slipped out. It was okay though, it’s not like Keith would find out.

“Stop staring, you’re being obvious.” Allura whispered, smirking when he turned back to her. The crowd had thinned significantly and they were finally able to head off to New Orleans Square, walking slowly arm in arm.

“Maybe I will, but only if you stop looking at Romelle every 30 seconds. You’re the one that’s being obvious.” He smirked right back. Two could play at this game.

“I really don’t like it when you’re right.” She let it drop after that and they continued walking, stopping every now and then to talk to a few park guests, neither noticing their crushes gazing after them.

 

A gentle tug on his costume brought Keith’s attention away from his conversation with Ezor and down to a giggling little girl with mischief in her eyes.

“Hey kiddo, you need something?”

“I need to tell you something but it’s a secret so you can’t tell anyone else.”

“I promise I won’t say a word.” He crouched down and allowed her to lean in and whisper in his ear.

“Prince Naveen thinks your pretty.” Well that wasn’t what he expected at all. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he leaned back to look at her questioningly.

“Did he tell you that?” She nodded vigorously.

“Yep, do you think he’s pretty too?” His eyes flicked involuntarily over to Lance who was walking away with Allura and he felt a dopey, in-love smile spread across his face.

“I think he’s very pretty. You can’t tell anyone though.”

“I promise.” He didn't believe that at all, assuming she'd probably made a similar promise to Lance, but seeing as she'd already talked to him he felt his secret was probably safe. She didn't say anything more and ran off back to her parents leaving a very mentally whiplashed Keith in her wake.

He spent most of the next hour completely unable to focus. Sure he managed do his job well, pretending was second nature by now, but his mind was racing a million miles an hour. What had Lance meant by calling him pretty? Was the child being totally honest? Did this mean Lance might like him as well? Or was he reading too much into the compliment? He didn't want to get his hopes up though and wasn't sure what he'd even do if Lance did like him back, there was no way he'd ever be able to actually ask him on a date himself, even being certain of his feelings.

He groaned as he entered his usual break lounge, why did having feelings have to be so difficult? James, looking very nice in his Flynn Rider get-up, Romelle, Nyma, and Adam all looked up as he entered, the four of them calling out half-hearted greetings from where they relaxed, recovering from the heat as best they could before having to brave it again.

“Hey guys.” He grabbed some water and flopped into a seat beside Adam, making no further attempt at conversation as he continued thinking about what Lance had apparently said.

“Something on your mind?” Adam was looking at him quizzically, he'd learned to read Keith pretty well over the years they'd known each other.

“Nothing to worry about,” he lied, faking a reassuring smile that he knew Adam would see right through anyway. Luckily for him, or unlucky as the case may be, a new voice interrupted.

“So, Romelle, tomorrow: Allura, me, Nadia, James, Hunk and Shay, beach barbecue and drinks? You in?” Of course it was Lance, the one person he couldn't be around right now. “Oh, hey Keith!”

“Hey Lance,” he said it so quietly he wasn't sure the other boy even heard and shrunk in on himself at Lance's gaze on him. Lance studied him for a moment longer confused by the awkward response but shrugged it off quickly. A knowing glance between the two boys and smirk from Adam made Keith want to curl up and die.

“Romelle?” Thankfully Lance turned his attention back to the girl.

“I'd love to come, I'll need a ride though and if you're all drinking…” she trailed off. Romelle lived too far from their favourite, virtually unknown, little beach to walk.

“You could stay with Allura for a couple of days, she said she doesn't mind.” Keith could hear the plotting tone in Lance's voice. At least someone was likely to get their happily ever after soon.

“Sounds great.” Romelle was definitely blushing and Keith was with everyone else in hoping this might finally get the two girls together. “Keith should come too though. You've got the day off right?” And now everyone was looking at him expectantly, Romelle with a wicked smile. Maybe Keith wasn't as invested in her happiness as he thought.

“Uh- is there any point if I can't drink with you guys?” Keith lived as far away as Romelle and he'd never been thankful for that until now. It may just be his ticket out of a day of Lance-induced torture.

“You could stay with me if you want?” Did Lance really have to be such a considerate friend all the time? Really? Keith couldn't deny that the chance to be alone with Lance, spend the night with him, would normally have been a gift but today it seemed more like a curse. Of course now he had no good reason not to go. It would be weird not to accept the offer.

“Alright then, you're sure you don't mind?”

“Yeah it's no problem dude, everyone's still on for dinner at Hunk's tonight yeah? V can catch a ride home with Axca, Shiro can take your car, and I’ll give you a ride if that's okay? Like no offense, but I do _not_ trust your driving.” Keith contemplated arguing in defence of his driving but ultimately just nodded his agreement to the plan. Apparently one night at Lance's was becoming two and this was really not going to be good for his heart. “Awesome. I'll see you guys later then.” He waved and left the lounge allowing Keith to relax again at last. For about five seconds. Adam leaned over and whispered to him.

“I know I'm not technically the big brother but I'm doing this on Shiro's behalf.” Keith didn't like where this was going. Anything done on behalf of Shiro was not a good thing in his books. “Have fun on your date and remember to use protection. We don't want little Keith and Lance hybrids running around just yet.” Keith so nearly smacked him for that.

“How is it that you of all people have such a poor understanding of how biology and gay sex work?” He glared. “And it's not a date.” He added as an afterthought. He kind of wished it was though.

“Sure it's not.” He couldn't be bothered to argue anymore and instead opted for rolling his eyes and shoving Adam away, sinking further into his seat and spacing out again. Lance, once again was at the forefront of his mind and he spent a long time trying in vain to figure out what on earth he had meant when he'd said he was pretty. He continued drawing blanks and had only succeeded in giving himself a headache by the time Ezor shook him back to reality.

“Come on, break time is over, we've got kids to entertain.”

“Right,” he said, still a bit dazed, “coming.” He was about to say goodbye to the others when he realised they'd all already left. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with Lance thoughts he might have realised that obviously they wouldn't still be there, his break had started later after all. However, unfortunately Lance, whether present or not, had an uncanny ability to completely scramble his thoughts and throw out any sort of logic he might have.

Sighing, Keith scrubbed a hand over his face and went to a mirror to check his appearance, touching up his costume makeup a little and smoothing his hair back in place. He followed Ezor back through the tunnels and out into the park, desperately trying to push the last lingering wisp of Lance from his mind but it clung on stubbornly, not unlike Lance himself. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confession interaction with the little girl was based of this fanart which I adore.  
> I have some ideas where I wanna take this but I'm open to suggestions for anything you guys wanna see in this fic.  
> Hope you guys like this chapter!


End file.
